


burning passion

by Mavey



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavey/pseuds/Mavey
Summary: A paixão é intensa, envolvente, um sentimento muito forte de atração por uma pessoa.Sannami Week 2019 // Day 2.One-shot.© One Piece pertence a Eiichiro Oda.





	burning passion

O apito agudo da panela de pressão ecoou pela cozinha, mas o som estridente não ocasionou nenhuma ação, fosse desligar o fogão ou retirar a panela do fogo, em resposta. Ao seu lado havia outra panela ignorada, seu conteúdo borbulhando sobre o fogo alto. Era uma situação extremamente incomum na cozinha do Thousand Sunny, a qual estava sempre sob a supervisão rigorosa do cozinheiro dos Chapéus de Palha. Dito cozinheiro estava na cozinha nesse exato momento, mas sua atenção não estava na preparação dos alimentos como de costume. Durante o processo de preparação do almoço, surgira um elemento inédito que roubara o foco dele para si.

Os dois corpos, que se emaranhavam ao lado da bancada da cozinha, nem sequer notaram o apito reverberante, completamente focados na atividade de se espremerem um contra o outro. Uma atividade desencadeada minutos antes pelo que é conhecido por muitos como luxúria, pura atração física e sexual, mas que não possuiria nem de perto a mesma intensidade se carecesse do que é conhecido popularmente como amor, atração física e emocional combinadas com o compromisso de fidelidade entre duas partes.

A faceta sexual de tal amor é conhecida como paixão, então poderia dizer-se que ambas as partes, naquele momento, haviam sido juntadas pela paixão fervente e intensa que havia entre elas. E essa mesma paixão fazia com que não notassem nada ao redor, a atenção deles centrada completa e totalmente um no outro, sem que mais nada importasse.

— Aaah Sanji- _kun_ … — O gemido saiu não mais alto que um sussurro, audível apenas para ele.

— Nami- _san_ … — Veio a resposta ofegante, carente de ar depois de um longo beijo ininterrupto.

Fizeram uma pausa de poucos segundos, apenas para recuperar o fôlego, e logo mais estavam emaranhados em outro beijo. A navegadora sentada sobre um dos bancos giratórios da cozinha, e entre suas pernas abertas estava posicionado o cozinheiro, de pé e de frente para ela. Sem separar o beijo, Nami afundou os dedos nas mechas loiras do companheiro, desfrutando da sensação do cabelo liso e sedoso em contato com sua pele. Sanji, por sua vez, tinha uma mão posicionada firmemente na cintura da navegadora e a outra estava ocupada subindo lentamente pela coxa da mesma, em direção à minissaia que cobria seus quadris curvilíneos.

A ruiva cruzou as pernas ao redor do cozinheiro, puxando-o para ainda mais perto dela. Tal ação foi combustível para que o fogo da paixão se inflamasse ainda mais; Nami agarrou os cabelos dele com força e partiu o beijo momentaneamente para dar uma mordida sensual no lábio inferior de Sanji. O loiro passou as duas mãos por baixo da saia da navegadora, de modo que a única peça que o separasse do corpo nu da companheira fosse uma fina calcinha de linho. Ele tateou o tecido delicado lentamente e, sem perder tempo, apalpou as nádegas firmes e macias, obtendo um gemido abafado em resposta.

A cartógrafa aprofundou o beijo novamente e levou as mãos aos ombros do chef, aproximando o torso musculoso dele de seu próprio busto, coberto por nada além de um top de biquíni. Se as coisas continuassem como estavam, eles iriam acabar transando ali mesmo; ao meio-dia, no meio da cozinha com as panelas chiando no fogão, e com o risco iminente de serem interrompidos a qualquer minuto por algum dos Chapéus de Palha. Mas não era como se algum dos dois se importasse com isso; no momento a única preocupação era saciar o desejo voraz que tinham um pelo outro.

Porém, antes que pudessem chegar aos finalmente, a porta se abriu subitamente e uma voz ecoou cômodo adentro, se sobrepondo ao chiado agudo da panela de pressão.

— Ei, Sanji, o que você- _Kyaaaaaahhh!!!_

O atirador do bando quase engasgou ao ver a cena à sua frente; seus dois _nakamas_ , praticamente fundidos de tão próximos um do outro, engajados em atividades inapropriadas quando um deles deveria estar preparando o almoço da tripulação e a outra deveria estar atenta às bússolas do Log Pose em seu pulso.

— Usopp! Mas que porra?! — Nami levou as mãos à frente dos seios o mais rápido que pôde, cobrindo-os o máximo possível.

O sniper percebeu que o biquíni habitual da ruiva jazia nas mãos de certo cozinheiro; o qual o encarava com ira no olhar, provavelmente pelo fato de tê-los interrompido quando estavam prestes a chegar à melhor parte.

— Fora daqui, Usopp. — O tom duro e ameaçador fez com que o narigudo se apressasse em sair dali, fechando a porta com força atrás de si.

A navegadora soltou um suspiro longo, assim que o _nakama_  os deixou a sós novamente, e relaxou os braços, deixando os peitos expostos novamente. Sanji voltou o semblante para ela, o desejo ainda queimando em seu olhar, e agarrou sua cintura fina, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

— Sanji- _kun_. — Ela pôs uma mão no ombro do cozinheiro, o afastando de leve, sua voz havia retornado ao tom normal. — Acho que já deu, por agora.

— Só porque ele interrompeu não significa que temos que parar… — Ele olhou para a ruiva com um semblante de dó e súplica, esperando que ela fosse ceder.

Nami negou com a cabeça, levantou do banco e se cobriu com seu biquíni novamente; para a decepção do loiro. Sanji soltou um pequeno grunhido frustado, mas se conformou com a decisão dela e, depois de vestir sua jaqueta, retornou a atenção para o almoço.

A navegadora se preparava para sair; tinha vários mapas para terminar esperando-a em seu escritório e também tinha que checar a rota do navio, era muito arriscado deixar uma tarefa como essa nas mãos do capitão idiota e dos outros panacas.

Ela percebeu a frustração iminente de seu companheiro, era compreensível já que ela mesma estava frustada em ter que parar bem antes da melhor parte. Nami ainda sentia vestígios da quente excitação na parte baixa de seu ventre, e esperava que desaparece com o tempo já que não poderia sacia-lá imediatamente.

Sanji agora cortava os legumes que acompanhariam a carne, concentrado de modo que nem notou a cartógrafa se aproximar por trás dele.

— Hoje a vigília noturna é da Robin, — Ela se pôs na ponta dos pés e sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido do loiro. — Vamos terminar o que começamos.

E antes que ele pudesse gaguejar qualquer resposta, a navegadora deu uma risadinha e saiu rapidamente da cozinha, deixando um cozinheiro corado e boquiaberto para trás.

**Author's Note:**

> Só queria dizer que eu amo muito esse ship.


End file.
